


there’s a song that sounds a lot like you

by kamunamis



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: mafuyu and uenoyama, late at night under the stars
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	there’s a song that sounds a lot like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikaji (botanicalskeleton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/gifts).



> happy birthday alex, i hope you like this <3 you’re a great friend, i hope you enjoy your last year of being a teenager

“sing me a song,” uenoyama says. he’s with mafuyu, and they’re laying on the grass at nighttime. they were going to look at the stars, but it turned out to be too cloudy.

“what do you want me to sing?” mafuyu asks.

ue makes a noncommittal noise. “anything, really. i just want to hear your voice.”

mafuyu clears his throat before he starts singing. it’s a song that he’s been working on for a while now. it’s about how, although he’s sad about yuki, he’s grateful that he met ue.

he doesn’t have much of it finished, just the first verse and the chorus, and also the guitar parts. sometimes it gets too emotional to think about yuki. his therapist says that writing songs about his feelings is a nice creative outlet though. it worked when he wrote fuyunohanashi.

yuki died almost four years ago, and mafuyu’s scared to think about the death anniversary. he’s scared that he’s going to slip into a depression again. scared that he’s going to start having nightmares again. 

he knows that he can always just scrap the song, and work on something else, but ue deserves to hear exactly how much mafuyu loves him. mafuyu wants to write a song about their story just to show that.

ue grabs a hold of mafuyu’s hand. “that was beautiful.”

mafuyu doesn’t say anything.

“i know you’ve been anxious about it, but i can hear you sometimes at night. it’s a good song, and you’ve gotten much better at the guitar,” ue laughs.

mafuyu smiles, even though ue can’t see it. “thank you.”

ue gets up. “i’ll fall asleep if i lie down more. do you wanna walk back to the dorms or do you want to go somewhere else first?”

“somewhere else,” mafuyu sighs. “i don’t want to say goodnight yet.”

ue takes his hand.

“alright. let’s go.”

with the way ue smiles widely when he takes mafuyu’s hand, he’s reassured that everything will be okay.

as long as ue is there.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me: marutsuke-haru.tumblr.com / sudden-sky.tumblr.com


End file.
